Always and Forever
by Dreaming Tomorrow
Summary: A oneshot about Takayuki and Karen. When Karen joins Takayuki and his crew on a late night prank, feelings are shared between the two zombies. Slight fluff.


**I do not own Generation Dead or Kiss of Life! They belong to the amazing Daniel Waters creator of the series. It took me awhile to get this out, so i hope you like it. Please review :D**

**Always and Forever**

" To the..... left! No, not.... your left! My.....left!"

**CRASH!**

Takayuki shook his head. How he ended up with this group he'll never know.

he calmly watched as Popeye struggled to stand the mannequin George knocked over back up into its rightful place. Takayuki was starting to get antsy. They've already been here for more than an hour, and have only accomplished to get half of the zombie-fied mannequins up. The longer they took the greater the risk. Especially since this would be the biggest prank and declaration of zombie rights so far.

There plan was to stage a zombie election in front of town hall. This month is election month for the beating hearts, and they take it very seriously in the little town of Oakvale.

Of course politicans are using the zombie "crisis" to there full advantage. Spouting crap like how they'll vanquish the zombie menace and keep the town safe. Blah,blah,blah. They might as well tape the words corny and cliche to there foreheads. You would think they would have an ounce of creativity in them, even George was smarter than that, and he looked like a walking corpse.

This prank will show them. The fact that Tommy and his little group of human lovers confronted him and gave him a lecture on how this wouldn't help anybody, just made Takayuki want to do it more.

" Do you know.......when Karen..... will get...... here?" Popeye asked Takayuki. Karen had the shirts and signs that Popeye needed in order to finish his zombie masterpiece.

Takayuki, sensing the gay zombies irritation, merely shrugged and said, " Just keep setting up .....the zombies. Make... sure the one at the podium..... has his arm.... raised."

Popeye clenched his jaws together and adjusted his sunglasses. " We need the...... signs and shirts...... my art will not be... complete and the message.....won't get threw without them."

Takayuki was about to tell him to shut up and stop bothering him when a voice spoke up.

" I'm here! sorry I'm late!" A pretty blonde yelled as she made her way over to the group.

The girl was stunning. Her long blonde hair fell perfectly over her shoulders,and she walked with an elegant grace that not even a human could pull off. He ultra short red mini skirt swayed as her hourglass body moved toward the group of waiting boys. Takayuki soaked in the girls sexy black blouse and flat pale stomach without anybody noticing.

Of course the goddess of a girl had a name. Karen. An ordinary name for an extraordinary girl. If Takayuki was alive he was sure his heart would have skipped a beat.

The blonde zombie pranced her way over to the group, waving black bags over her head.

" Sorry for being late guys....I had to get the...right shirts and finish the signs." her apology smile was dazzling.

Giving a small 'hump' Popeye crossed his arms and scowled. It took Takayuki a minute to see that Popeye was milking this for all it was worth. Damn bag of bones...

Giggling, Karen went on. " and as an apology i made sure to pay extra for the shirts you wanted."

Grinning, Popeye reached for the bags and opened them hastily, he pulled out a bundle of black shirts and white cardboard signs. The signs read VOTE DEAD and DEAD FOREVER. The shirts said the same thing except they had the popular picture of George pointing at them like Uncle Sam. Popeye smiled and gave a nod of approval to Karen before walking back to George who was struggling with another mannequin. Karen and Takayuki were left alone.

There was a small silence before Karen started talking about what a good idea this was. Takayuki just nodded silently like he usually did. He didn't mind Karen's constant babble, if it was anybody else he would probably have smacked them upside the head, or snarled at them to shut up. You could find snarling is quite effective when half your face is torn off.

It wasn't until Karen's voice took on a new tone, one of fear, that Takayuki started to listen to what she was saying.

"...It's just all those stories I've been hearing lately about zombie burnings is starting to freak me out....I don't know if you've met them...yet, but there's these two new kids at the...Haunted House named... Melissa and Cooper. Their the only two survivors of the barn burning....that every ones talking about."

Takayuki shook his head. He hadn't met those two yet but he was sure he would in the future. Taking an unneeded breath, Takayuki began to speak gently to the worrying blonde. " I've heard about that..but now adays who hasn't?.....Don't you see Karen? If we don't... make ourselves known...known and feared... then these burnings will continue. Soon the beating hearts will want to kill all of us...and not even hide the... fact that their doing it!" Takayuki hadn't realized that his voice was raising as he spoke each word. By the end of his small speech he was trembling slightly and glaring at the ground in cold hatred.

Karen watched the boy she loved in worry and sadness. She knew it was hard on him, to be discriminated and hated for his appearance. To watch his kind, his friends, to be savagly burned and killed and be expected to sit around and do nothing. Or worse, expected to be nice and treat his enemies like friends, to pretend like nothings wrong and go on living...or uh, unliving. Whatever.

The point is, that no matter what happened she would stand by him. If that meant contributing to his pranks then so be it, anything to make him realize that she would always be there.

All this ran through Karen's head in a speed that was fast for any zombie. She was smug at the fact that each day that went by she just seemed to becoming more human. It won't be long before she could enjoy her favorite coffee's again...

While Karen was thinking about coffee, Takayuki slowly calmed himself down and turned himself back into the ice king that he was. What he hadn't realized was that Karen had taken his hand and was holding it gently. Startled at this realization he jerked his head up and looked at the blonde zombie.

Her pretty face was set in a determination that Takayuki had never seen before. Her eyes shown with a light that made him believe she was alive and wasn't a zombie at all.

The light was diminished a little when her eyes drooped and her thick eyelashes brushed her pale face sexily.

When she spoke it was in a whisper. "I no it's hard... I no that you just want to protect everyone, and i understand that.... Which is why i want to help you. I want to be next to you through it all, thick and thin.... So place some of your pain on me..."

With that she stood on her toes and planted a soft kiss on Takayuki's shredded lips.

Takayuki himself was a little thrown off. He knew he had feelings for Karen no matter how stupid that sounded. A zombie had feelings? And out of all those feelings, love? Not even some beating hearts believed in the emotion, so why should a zombie? For now Takayuki pushed all those questions to the side and deepened the kiss.

Now Karen was thrust against the hard bark of the tree they were standing next too. Takayuki was kissing her with more passion, more energy Karen had ever seen in him. There breaths were mingled and rough. Karen couldn't feel the tree tear into the back of her shirt and rip it, she could only feel her loves lips and hand as it drifted under and up her shirt. Had his hand always been that icy? Oh, well. She didn't care. She only cared about the feeling of Takayuki's tongue as it slipped into her mouth, leaving the sickly sweet smell of night air in her mouth.

Takayuki wasn't sure how long they stayed like that. But after what seemed like an eternity he broke the kiss with Karen. He was sure both of them could keep at it all night, since they didn't need to breath or anything. But now Takayuki needed time to think, not to mention get his act together. Who knew what was going on with George and Popeye, he couldn't see them due to the darkness. Both of them could have been caught for all he knew...

Karen wasn't out of her daze yet though. Her breathing was still rough and she wondered if this is what it felt like to be high. She felt so wonderful and safe, Takayuki still had her pinned to the tree, his long black hair brushed her cheeks and she felt his breath caress her face. Looking up she could see that his eyes were closed, no doubt thinking about what to do with the rest of tonight's prank.

Lifting one of her hands, she gently brushed back the Asian zombies greasy bangs and planted a light kiss on his forehead. Takayuki's eyes slowly opened and looked at Karen with his obsidian black eyes. But there was a noticeable difference in how he looked at her now. His gaze was gentler, more protective, there was also a dark determination hidden in the depths of the stare. Like he just decided to go off to war,or sacrifice himself for something. It sent a chill down Karen's spine. But it also sent a shot of adrenaline through her, she felt like a thrill seeker finding the ultimate high.

Takayuki held Karen's gaze and said, " Were you serious? Will you really stay with me or just screw me over in the end?"

Karen looked back at Takayuki. Her jaw was firm her eyes burning with an inner light. " I am serious, I'll always be there for you Takayuki. Always and forever."

The black haired zombie smiled slightly at the corny line. But he couldn't out right laugh at it, because he was hoping it was true. He couldn't stand the thought of losing Karen, and he almost choked on rage with the thought of some other guy taking her from him. So for now, he would have to put all of his hopes on that one line, and pray her feelings were true.

Both Takayuki and Karen looked over to the town hall building when they heard a shout. Popeye was waving his arms and yelling at them to come and look at the finished produce of his masterpiece. Smiling at Takayuki's irritation at being interrupted Karen took at boys hand and started to guide them over to said building. Takayuki's anger diminished slightly at the feel of Karen's soft hand and willingly followed.

_Yup_, Karen mused while studying her loves face, _Always and forever._

* * *

**I hoped you liked it! It's been awhile since i've read the book so tell me if i got anything wrong or made anybody to OOC. Reviews are appriciated :)**


End file.
